


A Child's Best Friend

by IcarusFeathers



Series: Bride To Be [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Will Graham, Other, Pedophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Underage Will Graham, Voyeurism, Will and Hannibal are both very fucked up and loving it, Will and Winston clean up Hannibal, naughty will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusFeathers/pseuds/IcarusFeathers
Summary: Will enjoys spending time with the dog that daddy bought him
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Winston
Series: Bride To Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 261





	A Child's Best Friend

"Will, I'm back." Hannibal called out as he entered the seemingly quiet house. 

He hadn't bothered with a sitter, only needing to go to the shop to buy a few groceries for Will's favourite that he wanted for dinner. And now returning to silence, he wondered whether he should have. Will was young, but both clever and street wise, surely he wouldn't have ended up in some mischief in the half hour or so it had taken Hannibal to purchase the ingredients? 

With a frown, Hannibal started through the house first calling out for Will and then for Winston, the muttly stray that Will had insisted was the perfect one on their trip to the pound. With no sign of either child or dog, Hannibal went out into the back garden. It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon, and he wouldn't have been surprised to find the two companions out there playing with a ball or chasing around. 

Hannibal huffed as he returned to the house. 

The front door had been locked, and Will most certainly knew better than to open it. The only remaining location was upstairs. Hannibal's eyes narrowed and he frowned. One condition of their getting a dog, had been that it would not be allowed upstairs. 

Hannibal was willing to put up with a reasonable amount of shedding in the house, but he did not want dogs hairs finding their way into bedrooms and closets, more so than they already would. 

When Hannibal started up the stairs he planned to reprimand Will, expecting to find him with the dog on his bed, fur all over and most likely eating snacks that were forbidden to them both between mealtimes. Will was generally such a well behaved child, but the few times that he misbehaved, he pushed Hannibal to a limit. And usually in want of a spanking. 

Well, he would get one for this! Hannibal moved slowly but quickly up the stairs wanting to catch the boy in his misbehaving to know exactly how harsh a punishment to give. Certainly, if the dog were on the floor it would be bad enough, but if he was on the bed then there would definitely be a spanking at the very least. 

But before he reached the top step Hannibal paused. He could hear a very low whine followed by Will's whispered words - "Shh, Winston. Not too loud. We have to be very quiet."

When Will's words ended in an all too familiar groan, Hannibal's breath hitched and his knot began to throb. 

He moved quietly along the hallway, finding that Will had left his bedroom door ajar. 

And yes, there inside Will was naked and mounted by his furry friend. 

Will's small body was pushed with every thrust as he knelt on the floor and braced himself against the bed. Winston whined again, trying to get a purchase around Will's body with his, inventively, socked feet. 

Hannibal watched in shock and awe as Will shook his head. 

"Wait, I think I need to move..." Will whispered, and then he pushed back enough to move from the bed and settle himself on the floor, braced on his elbows. 

With an excited yip, Winston managed to fully mount the young omega. Hannibal could smell the scent of their coupling, Will's slick increasing with every month since they themselves had started fucking. The sexual activity was helping Will's maturity along a pace, and he was likely to have his first heat early. Something they were both excited at the prospect of - when Hannibal would finally be able to take his ward in marriage. 

Winston's tongue lolled as he panted and gripped around Will, now able to take a hold and thrust hard and fast into his young bride. 

Hannibal knew he should be very angry indeed, but the sight of Will being taken by his pet had him flushed and hard. 

He made quick work of his slacks, pulling out his cock and setting an immediate and fast pace, almost matching that of the dog. As an alpha there was a heavy feeling within him, one of possessiveness that was barely cancelled out by his voyeuristic enjoyment.

He simultaneously wished to continue watching _and_ wanted to throw the dog off of Will and mount his omega, as was his right. Show him what an alpha could really do, as if that didn't already happen almost nightly. So he schooled himself and continued to watch the dog enthusiastically fuck into his boy whilst Will moaned and pushed back. 

"Winston, Winston," Will chanted, reaching one hand back to bury his small hand in the thick fur. "So good. Good boy. Such a good boy. You love me so much don't you." 

Hannibal grit his teeth and continued to thrust into his fist, fucking as hard as he wanted to fuck Will. He couldn't help but imagine Will taking something bigger, a bigger dog or another larger animal. Splitting his sweet omegan cunt open and ready for his daddy to spill inside. 

Will let out a small cry of pleasure, still half attempting to be quiet as the dog no doubt filled him just right, and he hadn't even knotted yet. Hannibal bit back a groan as he watched the thin dribble of cum leak from Will's soft cock and onto the floor. 

Hannibal had to stop stroking for just a moment to stop himself from cumming. As much as he intended to love Will deeply and passionately for the rest of his life, he already knew that he would miss this - Will too young to even get a proper erection, just enough slick production, thin and barely there cum. There was something wonderful about it to Hannibal, it was the thing he'd always wanted and a reason he had sought a child bride. So beautiful in the innocence of their body's reactions, even if Will for one had not been at all innocent when he'd come to Hannibal, as Hannibal had discovered. 

Yes, as much as he was sure he would always love Will Graham, when the time came he would miss the sweetness of his youth. 

"Winston!" Will screamed and Hannibal was unable to stop himself pumping his fist again at the sight as the dog pushed harder and harder against the omega, forcing his knot inside. Will sobbed once it was fully in, and it was clear from his squirming that Winston was now filling him with his cum, breeding the omega as best he could. 

Hannibal stroked faster, just about to cum when Will turned his head, face red and wet with tears and exertion, though none of it masking his pleasure. 

"Don't cum daddy," Will begged. 

His knot throbbing, Hannibal instantly released his hand, letting his cock drop heavy against his fly. 

"I want you to take me too. Just wanted Winston to get me ready for you whilst you were gone. I missed you so much..." Will's whiney little voice was one Hannibal knew well, the one he always used to get his own way. And despite the obvious manipulations of the boy, Hannibal was yet to deny him. 

"Of course, darling boy." Hannibal crooned and opened the door the whole way. 

Winston ignored him, still hunched over Will and filling him, as Hannibal took a seat on the bed. His cock still hung out, catching Will's focus, as he stroked the sweat damp hair back from Will's face. 

"You've been such a bad boy, Will. You know we agreed that the dog mustn't come upstairs." Hannibal scalded lightly. 

Will whined, then winced as Winston pulled back a little, apparently done with Will. 

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll make it up to you. Winston and I both will, I promise." Will seemed all the younger for his soft words and Hannibal was unable to refuse him in the slightest. 

"Ok Will, ok." Hannibal shushed him, still stroking his face for the few minutes it took for Winston's knot to soften enough to pull out. 

He finally did so with a wet smack of a sound and then settled on the carpet to lick his messy cock. 

Will groaned in pleasure the whole time Winston pulled back from him, and continued to do so as the dog's cum poured from his hole and down his thighs. 

"Tut tut," Hannibal shook his head at Will, "You seemed to enjoy that an awful lot for it merely to be a prelude to our own coupling."

Will looked up at him and blinked wide eyed. When he replied "Sorry, daddy. I try my best not to be a whore." Hannibal nearly came. 

"You're only daddy's little whore, my darling." Hannibal crooned softly and reached down for the boy, his heart thundering with want. He wasn't sure where Will had heard the word, but considering the boy his whore had Hannibal's knot aching. "On my lap, little one." Hannibal urged. 

With a sweet smile Will climbed into his lap, leaking dog cum all over, he then lowered himself down onto Hannibal's thick cock with a groan. 

"Daddy," Will gasped, linking his hands around Hannibal's neck as he started to rock on the alpha's cock until his half hard knot slipped inside. 

Hannibal's breath hitched and he held on to Will as the young omega began to ride him with vigour. It was made all the better when Will pulled Hannibal down to him and kissed him. 

Hannibal couldn't deny how much he savoured kissing the small mouth, feeling that little tongue inside his mouth. It was another thing that he was sure to miss in some way once Will grew. But for now he gripped Will tight, fucking up into him and plundering his tiny mouth, savouring the youth. 

They were both panting into each other's mouths, both wet and filthy with sweat and cum. Hannibal's grunts filled the space of Will's childish bedroom, as Will alternated between gasps and moans. 

Close to the edge once more, Hannibal pulled back, watching the slack expression on his bride-to-be's face as he lifted him and slammed him back down, using the boy like a fleshlight until his knot began to hinder the motion. Will cried out, a scream of slight pain as Hannibal pulled him off his cock and almost locked knot. He settled Will back down, but not letting him sink all the way.

Hannibal wrapped a hand around his knot, squeezing it as he continued to guide Will up and down his slick length. 

"Daddy...! Will whined. 

"This is your punishment, little one." Hannibal explained. "You won't get my knot today." 

Will cried, tears of a spoilt child rolling down his cheeks as Hannibal continued to use him. He clenched his fist hard around his knot until finally he spilled inside Will. Half of his seed almost immediately began to leak back out with nothing to hold it in and the upright position. 

Will continued to cry, possibly real tears - Hannibal could never be sure - as he tried to sink on Hannibal's knot again and again only to be rebuffed. 

In the end, once he had finished spurting his thick seed into the child, Hannibal eased Will off of him and gently placed him back on the floor, on his knees and between Hannibal's legs. 

"Now, do as you promised little one." Hannibal urged, holding his half hard cock in hand and tapping it against Will's mouth. "Make it up to me. Clean daddy up."

Sniffling through outraged tears at what the child obviously saw as an affront, not getting his own way for once, Will complied. He put out his tongue and gave tentative kitten licks as Hannibal stroked, pulling his foreskin back as a little more cum drooled out. Will lapped at his tip then, taking the head into his mouth and sucking. It was all his sweet little mouth could fit, as much as he'd tried for more on occasion, and Hannibal loved it. 

When Will pulled back to breath, he gasped for a moment and then sat back a little. 

"Winston, you're in trouble too remember," He called back to the dog who sat idly watching them. "Come clean daddy."

Will clicked his fingers and the dog, ever obedient to his young owner, jumped up and came over. Hannibal's breath hitched as he watched, unsure at first about the situation. But he would surely be a hypocrite if he enjoyed watching his boy be fucked by a dog but wasn't willing to make use of the animal himself? 

Will lapped at Hannibal's cock, clearly trying to instruct the dog, then sat back and pulled Winston forward a little with his collar. It didn't take any more than that for Winston to understand, and moments later a long, rough tongue licked up the length of him. 

Hannibal bit back a curse, feeling his balls ache at the sensation. His knot and cock began to throb a little and he wasn't surprised when he started to get hard again. 

"Good boy," Will encouraged as he started to lick the other side of Hannibal's cock. 

Between them they cleaned him thoroughly. The sensation of the little kitten tongue of his boy, and the rough thick one of the dog, was a pleasure Hannibal had never known.

It was clear from the little excited sound Will made, that the omega had realised Hannibal was getting hard again. With a squeal of delight he placed his small hand on Hannibal's knot, effectively massaging it, as he took the head back into his mouth. 

Hannibal's head fell back and he moaned deep from his chest as Will caressed his knot and sucked on the crown of his cock like a candy whilst the dog continued to lap and nuzzle at his length. The first time Hannibal felt the brush of canine's he gasped and nearly came. He felt his cock pulse in Will's mouth and Will sucked all the harder, humming as he did so. 

"So good to daddy." Hannibal struggled to get out the well deserved praise. "Daddy's good boys." 

Will hummed again, apparently delighted. 

It was all Hannibal could take. He felt his knot rapidly swell in Will's hand and then he was suddenly cumming in his little boy's mouth. Will sucked all the more enthusiastically, swallowing down the thick cum, even though a little of it leaked from the side of his mouth. 

Winston continued to lap at his cock, and began cleaning the cum soaked tip as Hannibal pulled Will back up to him and kissed him deeply, taking the little left of his cum in Will's mouth into his own.

Hannibal was achingly overwrought but he didn't stop the dog, nor did he stop Will who continued to kiss him hungrily until Winston lost interest and went back to sitting and watching them.

The sharp scent of the omega's slick was suddenly very present. A richer one than before, something thicker and almost fertile. 

Hannibal slid his fingers inside Will's body, feeling the lax hole trying to clench around him. There was so much cum in there from himself and Winston that it was hard to get a sense of how much might be slick, but when he pulled his fingers back to his nose to sniff Hannibal smiled. 

"Such a good boy for me, darling." Hannibal cooed. "I think you'll be in heat very soon."

Will's face, still red and blotchy from tears, lit up. His smile spread from ear to ear and his eyes were bright with excitement. 

"We'll get married soon daddy?" Will asked enthusiastically. 

"Yes my sweet, darling boy. We certainly shall."


End file.
